Tickles! (oneshot)
by HerHighnessElsa
Summary: Elsa just wants an evening set aside for a relaxing time to read, but with the guardian of fun, a relaxing evening isn't easy! JELSA ONESHOT


Elsa sat at her desk scanning the pages of a book she had gotten from the royal library that morning yet was now half way through by the evening. The story had twists and turns, sadness and happiness, and love and hate. Besides the slightly dramatic summary of the book, it was quite good and immediately caught the attention of the queen within the first page. After a few chapters, Elsa knew she needed to finish this book and nothing was going to stop her. This was one day out of few that she had a small break from "queenly duties" and this is exactly how she wanted to spend it. Elsa sipped her hot tea and continued reading the excellent novel she held before her.

A sudden chill filled the room that a person whom felt cold would immediately feel, yet Elsa, being almost immune to it, felt nothing. She resumed reading word after word in front of her not even noticing she wasn't alone anymore.

"So…how's the book?" a familiar voice asked.

Elsa's heart thumped from surprise as she sat her tea cup down with a small splash and gulped harshly.

"Jack! Where'd you come from?!" Elsa exclaimed with her eyes wide.

Jack laughed and sat his staff to the side walking nearer to Elsa's side. "I just came in. You were so enveloped in the book you didn't hear me. Must be pretty good," he smirked leaning against a wall. Elsa sighed and smiled back, picking her novel back up.

"It's great! Now, if you'll excuse me…" she said beginning to read again. Jack raised his brow and walked closer to her. "Uh, wait, you mean you're just gonna read? You don't wanna have fun?" he asked.

Elsa slightly giggled and continued reading. "This IS fun. Books aren't exactly boring you know," she replied, now struggling to read under the pressure of Jack's presence. The winter spirit sighed in reply and sat on Elsa's bed, childishly moping. "I know but what am _I_ supposed to do?" he asked laying down and staring at the top of Elsa's bed which had a beautiful purple canopy on the top. "Uhm, well, you could read too," Elsa suggested. Jack raised the corner of his mouth in disgust and placed his hands behind his head. "Not in the mood," he replied. Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well, I'm sure you can find something to do…you _are_ the guardian of fun after all," she answered after re-reading the same sentence for the third time. Jack sighed and groaned, dangling his leg off of one side of the bed. His mind scanned through ideas of fun things to do, but with Elsa reading, he didn't have anyone to share his fun with. Another groan escaped his lips as he stared into space blankly. What was there to do if Elsa was reading—A sudden tough came to mind which brought a smirk to his lips. Jack rose from his prior laid down position and sat up quietly. He carefully stood, getting off the comfy mattress, and tip toed over to the queen's side.

Meanwhile, Elsa silently sat, now focused on the book and how it was about to end. She flipped to the next page, reading each and every word with pure interest. Her mind wandered from idea to idea of what could happen next; nothing was going to stop her from reading now.

Jack tip toed closer and closer to Elsa, now right behind her. Suddenly, he tickled her stomach which caused Elsa to immediately drop her book and gasp. She began to laugh almost instantly and bend down to try to pry Jack's hands from her stomach. "J-Jack…no…s-stop!" she cried throwing her head back with laughter. Jack grinned in reply and resumed tickling the queen. "Now _this_ is fun," he answered. Elsa tried to shake her head but it was almost impossible due to the fact Jack was taking most all of her energy with his tickles. "N-no, this…this is torture! You k-know I'm t-ticklish!" she retorted with tears spilling out the corners of her eyes from laughing. Jack chuckled in reply without a single pause from his tickles. Suddenly, within a split second, Elsa quickly arose from her chair and began running across the room to escape the guardian that was causing her to lose all feeling in her stomach. Thinking she could make it out her door, Elsa touched the doorknob but felt two cold hands pull her away and sit her on her mattress where she was presented with more tickles. "J-JACK! I CAN'T FEEL M-MY STOMACH!" she exclaimed within laughs. Jack smiled and continued. "Well, I have to have fun somehow! Will you pay attention to me now?" he asked without ceasing the tickles. Elsa shook her head with a laugh. "I wanna r-read my book!" she responded trying to hold her stomach which she couldn't even feel now. Jack smirked and kept tickling. "Fine, then I guess I'll just keep tickling you—" he said mischievously yet was cut off by Elsa immediately. "NO…N-NO I'LL P-PAY ATTENTION Y-YOU!" she laughed, kicking her legs in response from being so ticklish. Jack smiled and stopped tickling, allowing the queen to breath and gain feeling back. Elsa exhaled loudly and laid flat on the bed. Her cheeks were pure red yet they were beginning to gain their natural pale coloring back. Elsa breathed as steadily as she could and placed her hands on her stomach to see if there was any chance for her to feel again. "You know I could have you banned for that…" she said laying her head back on the soft surface with heavy breathing. Jack laughed and sat next to Elsa. "Mhm…but then you'd have to find another good looking guy to be around…but you and I both know there isn't such a thing," he grinned. Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled in return. Oh how she was used to his humor but she never knew what was going to come out of the boy's mouth. He truly was a child sometimes yet other times he was a mischievous and flirtatious teenager who just wanted to have fun. Being a queen, Elsa can only have so much fun before she must return to her duties and spend time with her sister. Jack respects her job as queen, yet wishes she could have more fun than she gets now, and Elsa periodically wishes the same.

For a few, short moments, the two just enjoyed the quiet silence they were having which only came ever so often when Jack was around. Elsa eventually gained some feeling in her stomach muscles and her heart rate soon started beating normally allowing her to now breathe at an average pace. She sighed, now actually quite relaxed and looked over at Jack, seeing her was already staring. She smiled sweetly in return with a pink blush crawling up her cheeks. Although she was captured in Jack's gaze, a sudden idea came into her mind. A playful smile came across Elsa's face as she sat up. Jack raised a confused brow and uncomprehendingly smiled back. Elsa scoot herself closer to Jack and leaned in closer to him which sparked Jack as thinking she was going to kiss him. Placing a hand on his chest, Elsa leaned closer to Jack and him to her. They became closer and closer and clo—

Suddenly, Elsa's hand moved to Jack's stomach and she began to tickle him ferociously. Jack widened his eyes with surprise and he fell back with laughter. Elsa laughed back and kept Jack down on the bed with her tickles. "HA HA! Gotcha!" Elsa exclaimed, tickling her previous tickle monster back. What sweet revenge. Jack rowdily laughed with his bare feet kicking up in the air which Elsa skillfully dodged. Multiple times he tried to say something back to Elsa, but he was laughing so hard, words couldn't make it to his lips. "E—E-Elsa! S-s-stop!" he cried turning from side to side with laughter. Elsa threw her head back with giggles and kept her hands on his stomach without ceasing any tickles just as he had done. "Oh? But it's fun!" she mocked with a smile. Jack normally would've had something smart to say in return or rolled his eyes but at the moment, he couldn't think too straight due to tickles.

"It's n-not fun f-f-for me!" he exclaimed with teary eyes. Elsa grinned deviously and moved her hands to tickle his neck. Jack flinched and laughed even harder under her cold, ticklish touch.

"Can I read my book now?" Elsa asked with an eyebrow raised. Jack continued laughing and tried to gain breathe between tickles.

"S-sure! If y-you want!"

"But if you rather me pay attention to you then—"

"NO, NO PLEASE! PRETENED I'M NOT EVEN HERE!" he cried desperately, gripping his numb stomach.

Elsa smiled and halted tickling the poor guardian, letting him recover as she did. Jack exhaled loudly as he laid back, letting his breathing normalize.

"Okay…you got me…go read your book…" he said placing his hands on his sore stomach. Elsa thought the idea over yet laid next to the boy and propped her head up with her hand. The book seemed to have lost her interest at the moment although she had been enjoying it earlier. Right now, Jack had somehow caught her full attention despite the fact he had forced it with tickles. "Actually, I'd rather stay here with you," she said playing with the tips of Jack's frosty hair.

Jack looked over at the queen and furrowed his brow. "Wait, so you tickled me for nothing?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

Elsa smiled. "Payback."


End file.
